A number of currently available radiating elements may not provide a desired level of performance over a desired bandwidth range (ex.—over a broad bandwidth). For example, currently available radiating elements may suffer a poor match in return loss over a given frequency band, and/or may not provide a desired level of cross-coupling performance over a given frequency band.
Thus, it would be desirable to have a radiating element which addresses the problems associated with currently available solutions.